


Not Alone

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux Being A Dick, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine’s Day Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a lonely Valentine’s Day, two roommates find unexpected comfort in each other, if not more.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on a Prompt by the lovely Akashne, who wanted basically a lonely Valentine’s Day for Hux and Poe that didn’t end up being so lonely, plus them being college roommates/flatmates. Hope I did it justice!

 

Another Valentine’s Day, another year lonelier. Even as Hux returned to his dorm room that he was unlucky enough to share with (irritating, gorgeous) Poe Dameron (who seemed to alternate between having a go at him and being protective of him in a truly head-spinning way), he almost dreaded it. He expected Poe to brag about what a great day he had…but Poe looked just about as exhausted as he was.

“You’re not…with everyone else?” Hux said.

“I got tired of it.” Poe sounded a bit jokey — was everything a joke to him? — but he looked tired, genuinely tired, too. “Seeing all the happy couples was kind of a downer.”

Well, that didn’t make sense. “I can’t imagine — ”

“Surprised?” Poe shrugged as he spoke. “I mean, I haven’t been all that lucky either, Armie. Really.” A beat. “Question is, what are you doing here? I mean, surely someone like you’d have no problem getting a date.”

Well, Hux couldn’t say he expected that.

“You really…think so?” he said.

“Think so? I know it.” Poe sighed. “You’re handsome, you’re witty, intelligent…you’re more of a catch than you give yourself credit for, and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better.”

Hux sighed. “I don’t know what to think of you, Dameron. You have a go at me, and then you think the best of me. You’re a very odd man.”

“Since when have I *seriously* had a go at you, as you’d say?”

“The answer is a lot.”

“I just want to get a smile out of you for a change. You have a nice smile.”

Something in that shouldn’t have made Hux’s heart flutter — he was not that kind of man — and yet it did. He couldn’t say anyone had said that before, certainly not his wretched excuse for a father.

“You’re serious?” Hux said. “This isn’t a joke?”

Poe nodded. “Dead serious.”

They sat down on the bed together, and Hux realized that he was so used to Poe being on the other side of the room. Hux relaxed, put his hands by his side. Hesitantly, carefully, Poe placed his hands near his, and that strange fluttery feeling that Hux had did not let up.

Hux swallowed. It was hard to say, really, all things considered. “Thank you,” he said. Then, “You have…always been there for me in your own bizarre way, even when I tried shutting you out. Haven’t you?”

“I have to. You’re…not just my friend.”

This couldn’t mean what Hux thought it meant. This couldn’t be sarcastic yet sweet, damnably gorgeous Poe Dameron returning those feelings he’d mostly entertained in fantasies.

Poe continued. “I care for you. And somewhere, somewhere you don’t acknowledge, I think you care for me too.”

They were close. His father…Hux knew that his father would never approve, but then again, his father had never approved of anything Hux did. And Hux realized, even as his lips touched Poe’s, that he didn’t care.


End file.
